


Свисток

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Спенсеру осознать бы уже, что никто не обязан его любить и оставаться рядом, вот только верить в это совсем не хочется.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Свисток

Завалить экзамен по стрельбе не страшно. Страшно, что в этот раз рядом нет Моргана, который подарит дурацкий свисток и пообещает всегда прикрывать спину, если будет нужно.

Обещания хватило на десять лет, а после…

У всего есть свой срок годности.

Спенсер регулярно доказывает эту аксиому на собственном примере: свисток всегда с ним, только Дерек больше не откликается на зов.

Хэй, мальчик, ты уже взрослый, ты справишься сам.

Не справляешься? Что же, твои проблемы больше не его круг интересов.

Его интересы до боли банальны: мягкая улыбка на лице Саванны да радостный смех малыша Хэнка. Обычная жизнь обычной семьи.

Ты же… никогда не был достаточно обычным, чтобы быть счастливым.

В этом главная проблема, не так ли? Не зависимость, тюрьма и вечное нахождение в группе риска по психическим заболеваниям. Проблема в том, что однажды все они понимают: ты никогда не станешь достаточно социально-адаптированным, чтобы продолжать тебя выбирать. Вот и перестают это делать.

Уходят.

И тебе никак их не вернуть. Ни звонками, ни письмами, ни глупым, мать его, свистком.

Учись справляться сам. Ты сможешь, чудо-мальчик.

На табло высвечивается результат — сто. Невероятно.

За всю историю ФБР только двести агентов сдали экзамен на высший балл.

Кажется, свисток теперь точно не нужен. Не потому, что он не придет, просто ты снова доказал, что можешь все.

Кроме того, чего действительно хочешь.

Но это и правильно.

Чудо-мальчики рождены для восхищения, а не любви и счастья.


End file.
